Elemental Sokka
by AMMO121
Summary: Four different AU's, Four elements, All Sokka.


**First Avatar fic of any kind and I'm dying of nerves. I got this idea from reading some fics about Sokka having the power to bend, but I haven't seen one that's dedicated to it. So me being me I have taken it as a challenge, each chapter will talk about how he gains bending and a few scenes on how that might affect the story line. Not going in any set order but I hope up you enjoy! Drop some suggestions; I would love to see what you guys think. First up is fire!**

* * *

**Fire:**

This is not a tale of how a man cheated on his beloved wife as many would expect. No, it is a tale of how one man found love in the enemy, lost her all in the short span of two years, only to find love and comfort in the arms of his childhood friend.

It had started with a water tribe man, who was only just coming into manhood. His name is Hakoda and he fell in love with a fire bender; her name was Saaya and she saved his life.

He had been trapped behind enemy lines and was being hunted like a Platypus-Bear. Heavily injured and running out of energy it would have been the end of him if he hadn't stumbled so close to that little path.

He was running through a think forest and he didn't dare look back. He was dizzy from the blood that he had lost from a wound in his side and hungry from days with little to no food. It was a miracle that he had not dropped from sheer exhaustion, but it was his pride and the thought of his people that moved him. It was the thoughts of home that willed him to take step after step. But it would not be long before he lost the battle of awareness and fell prey to sleep.

Sleep that he was not likely to wake from.

So you couldn't really blame him for not noticing her until it was too late.

Because as he broke the clearing a small hand shot out and grabbed him by his free arm, jerking him behind a tree and down a path. It was a tiny path that was well hidden by the thick greenery of the forest and could be easily over looked if you didn't know where to look.

It took a moment for Hakoda's blood deprived brain to ketch up with the swift movement of the women. Her grip was as strong as still and she moved like a snake in the grass, and for a moment he wondered if she was an angel. For she had the looks of one and her voice, her beautiful voi-.

"Come along, if you keep dragging your feet they'll catch us. Then they'll have both of our heads." And with one final tug they broke the tree lines and his blurry eyes landed on a small but cozy cottage.

He finally collected enough of his wits to walk without too much help but this little boost of strength only lasted till after the door was slammed behind him. Then his world tilted and he let the darkness grasp him with both hand and give a mighty tug, pulling him under.

He was caught in unnaturally warm arms before he hit the ground.

* * *

When he woke he was met with the smell of the gods. But that was probably only his stomach talking.

He swam through the fog of his half-awake mind searching for the delectable food that was no doubt on the other side. The smell was stronger than a moment ago and he felt it was just within his grasp. Come on; come on, just a little bit mo-.

Hakoda's eyes snapped open when a hand landed on his shoulder. He was not at home safely in his igloo as he had first thought but instead Hakoda was deep in fire country looking into the eyes of one of its inhabitants.

Of the enemy.

The women with her dark hair and intelligent golden eyes must have felt him tense. She let out a sigh and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you honestly believe that I would save your sorry ass only to kill you now?" She sat a bowl of broth in his lap and stood, making her way to the table to eat her own – dinner? Had he really been out that long? – .

It took a moment but I eventuality managed to relax slightly and took notice of the white medical wrapping around my chest. So this fire nation woman really and truly saved me. I gave a little shrug and carefully picked up the steaming bowl of food; picking up the wooden spoon and blew on it before taking a bite.

He was in love the moment it touched his tasted buds.

And so that was how a father met the mother, and for just a over a year they were well hidden and happy.

But what good is the title father and mother without a child?

So when Saaya started to experiencing morning sickness they waited with baited breath. It only took a few weeks for the couple to be able to confirm that yes; Saaya was in fact pregnant with Hakoda's child. They were overjoyed at the mere thought of the little life growing inside of her and they could not wait to welcome them it this world.

But hiding in the woods was not the best place to either birth or raise a child, let alone one that would be killed on sight if the Fire nation found out they were of mixed heritage. So after much talking it was decided that shortly after Saaya gave birth they would make their way back to Hakoda's home. It might take a little convincing and a lot of explaining but he was sure that his people would fall just as deeply in love with Saaya's feisty personality as he did.

They had a plan, they had a wonderful child on the way, and they had each other. Nothing could stand in their way.

Except for the fact that Saaya had withheld something very important.

The fact that troubled pregnancies ran in her family, and that her mother had died giving birth to her. It was not something that she truly thought about regularly so she pushed it to the back of her mind, not thinking anything of it.

However, that little tid-bit of information could have meant everything, because if he had known then Hakoda would have hunted down a healer to help instead of attempting the birth by themselves.

If he had known then he would have done more, but because of his obliviousness that night when they brought a new life into this world he lost one also.

* * *

Months later Hakoda finally stepped foot onto the ice of his homelands once more, but this time years older mentally and with new life in his arms. He looks down at the little bundle in his arms, at his beautiful son and felt a sudden surge of will, because as long as his son was happy and healthy there will always be a part of his late love with him. And that was more than enough motivation to keep walking, keep living.

For his son, for Sokka.

* * *

What happened to the water tribe man and his son you ask? Well it took a little time but he found love again, in the arms of his longtime friend, Kya. She cared for his son as if he was her own and thought nothing of it when he started calling her mom. She also ended up mothering for him another child, this time a girl that they dubbed 'Katara'.

The people of the village came to love Sokka even with his Fire Nation roots. They embraced him for all his strange quirks and passionate personality. Sokka was of the Water nation and there was no doubting it, not that anyone ever tried. They barely blinked the first time he fire bended – 8 year old Sokka thought that it was a lot easier to light the fire this way –, after all it was a large possibility that this would happen one day and everyone was prepared.

Time past and their little family grew happy and healthy; till the day of the black snow.

* * *

**Some years later:**

It had been decided early on by all three of them that Sokka wouldn't use his Fire bending unless in a life threatening situation. Exceptionally with the hate that the people of the Earth and Water nations have learned to harbor for all fire benders, not just the ones that are dressed in red.

So it wasn't much of a surprise that Zuko had no idea Sokka was also a bender; they did quite a good job at hiding that little tid-bit of info from their former enemy. The real problem now was how they were going to inform the newest member of Team Avatar of this, so after some careful planning from the gaange they came up with a plan. It was surprisingly simple really, and would only take a moment to activate.

It was weeks before Sozen's comet and it was a warm, sunny morning, and it was time for Aang's training to begin. The team was in a very of awareness when the wide awake prince dragged the air bender out the front door. Aang's eyes met those of Sokka's and there was an understanding in them; it was time to put their plan into action.

"We'll start today of with some sparing," Sokka carefully made his way over to the side lines and pulled out his sword, acting as if he was going sharpen it. The older boy barely spared him a second glance before starting his spare with the young Avatar. Just as they knew he would.

It took a moment after the two started to spar for Sokka to find the perfect opening but he finally found the perfect operonity. It was just as Aang was sending a string of water at the scared teen when out of nowhere a large but harmless ball of fire was sent sailing at his head from behind. It was only years of hard training that made him lung to the right before it met it's target. It died in the air quickly and without fanfair.

It was deadly quite for a moment.

It was finally broken when both Aang and Sokka broke out in hits of laughter.

"Man you should have seen your face!"

* * *

**And well, that's that. I'm kind of ify on the ending but I was getting impatiensoak there you go. I hope you liked it! I'll try and get the next one out as soon as I'm able, which will most likely be 'Water'. Oh, and thanks to Cheese for betaing this for me! **

**Check out my other Avater fic 'Sokka's Second Coming' if you like the idea of Sokka being reborn as Zuko's son! **

**One last thing, Would you guys rather have faster updates but shorter chapters or slower updates with longer chapters? **


End file.
